


Piece by Piece

by ashleytet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I love tony, Inspired, Kelly Clarkson - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pepper is their surrogate, Piece by Piece, Songfic, Tony Needs a Hug, fuck howard tbh, howard is especially mean in this, im so sad for tony like, my heart hurts for tony so much, steve is so good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytet/pseuds/ashleytet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Songfic inspired by Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson. Snapshot of Howard's bad parenting and influence on Tony as he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This song had me in my feels so I just very quickly threw this together. Please let me know how you feel about it in the comments and let me know if you find any errors!

 

**_And all I remember is your back_ **

**_Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past_ **

 

_Age 5_

 

“Daddy, it works! I copied what you did and I made this!” 5-year-old Tony Stark beams up at his father holding up a shabbily built circuit board.

 

Howard Stark peers down at his son and his face contorts with disgust, “What is that Anthony? Get it out of my face, and what did I tell you about coming into my lab?”

 

Tony wilts immediately at the harsh words and lack of praise, “I just wanted to show it to you.” he mumbles sadly.

 

“Come back when you’ve actually done something worthwhile and don’t bother me until then.” Howard sneers dismissively, turning his back on the boy. Tears well up in Tony’s eyes as he turns and walks away, taking his achievement with him.

 

**_I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you_ **

**_Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_ **

 

_Age 21_

 

“What are you doing in this car?” Howard hissed. “I specifically told you we were to arrive separately!”

 

Tony turned his red rimmed eyes towards his father, “Dad.. are you serious? Mom _died._ How can you be acting like this right now on the way to her fucking funeral?” he says hollowly.

 

Howard’s face turn red with rage as he raises his hand to strike Tony. “Don’t disobey me boy! I didn’t want to see you when your mother was alive and I don’t want to see you now!”

 

Tony holds his cheek looking up at his father in disbelief, “For once can’t you just stop being a dick? For god’s sake dad, I’m your _son.”_

 

“You’re a mistake, that’s what you are. Now get out of this car.” Howard spits at him and something in Tony breaks. It’s nothing Tony hasn’t heard before but as he steels his eyes to prevent the outburst of emotion threatening to fall he swears that it’ll be the last time he’ll beg for his father’s affections.

 

“If that’s the way you want it, Howard, then fine. I’m your son in nothing but name.” Tony says quietly as he gets out of the car. “I’ll see you at Mom’s funeral.”

 

**_But piece by piece he collected me_ **

**_Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah_ **

**_Piece by piece he filled the holes_ **

**_That you burned in me at six years old_ **

 

_Age 30_

 

Tony meets Steve when he’s 28 in the middle of Central Park. He’s busy running away from Pepper’s monitoring eyes when he quite literally runs into someone tall, blonde, and handsome. After a spontaneous offer to get coffee, which Steve accepts, Tony learns that Steve recently graduated from NYU with a degree in drawing and had gone to Central Park to draw for his new portfolio.

 

Now, two years later, their relationship still going strong with Steve as a new up and coming artist and Tony as the newly assigned CEO of Stark Industries, leader of clean energy internationally, and activist for the LGBT community.

 

Steve is everything Tony could have ever asked for. He’s kind and understanding, but also stubborn and overly righteous. He has strong arms that hold Tony tight and comfort him when Howard is being particularly nasty. He looks at Tony as if he’s actually worth something as if he’s not a failure. He seems genuinely awed by Tony’s inventions and treats Jarvis as if he’s a real part of the family and not just a disembodied voice in the ceiling like others have done. Steve gets along well with Pepper and never gets mad when Dum-E accidentally feeds him oil instead of coffee. But what Tony loves about Steve most of all is that he can say the things to Howard that Tony has always wanted to say.

 

Howard always makes sure to let Tony know that is bisexuality was an abomination and just another way Tony lets him down. Steve takes great pleasure in accompanying Tony to company dinners where he proceeds to rile Howard up as much as possible and then plays innocent when the man finally explodes in anger. He always makes sure to compliment Tony very loudly and admiringly over Howard’s quiet, disparaging remarks. And when Howard spews a scathing remark about Tony’s mother at the third annual Maria Stark Foundation dinner Steve throws the punch Tony’s trembling hands can’t.

 

So really, it’s no brainer that Tony’s saying “Yes!” before Steve can even get the ring out.

 

**_He takes care of me_ **

**_'Cause he loves me_ **

**_Piece by piece he restored my faith_ **

**_That a man can be kind and a father could stay_ **

 

_Age 34_

 

She’s tiny. Tinier than Tony had expected. She's just a week premature and it showed, but as he and Steve gaze down at the newest addition to their family they love her more than anything.

 

Tony leaves Steve with their baby girl as he goes to smooth down the hair on Pepper’s face as she blinks up at him tiredly. “How is she?” Pepper asks.

 

“She’s so amazing Pep, god. Thank you so much, she’s perfect.” Tony says, choked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

Pepper smiles up at him, “She’s the only one you’re getting out of me Tony so if you want another one you’ll have to get another surrogate.” and Tony laughs glancing over again at Steve with their daughter.

 

“I think we’re good with what we have right now Pep. God, I never thought I’d be here.” he sniffs. “He’s so good and Howard made me believe I’d never have this. But I do and he’s real and he loves me and now we’ve got a daughter,” he says letting out a sob.

 

Pepper reaches out a hand to rub Tony’s shoulder, “Hey c’mon Tony what’s there to cry about babe? You’ve won okay Tony? Howard failed you as a father and he’ll remain bitter and mean until the day he dies but your daughter will grow up with the love and attentiveness you never had.” she murmurs to him. “And Steve, Steve will be right there with you okay? He’ll fill in the parts you don’t know how to do and everything will be okay.”

 

Tony rubs his eyes and gives her a watery smile, “God, sorry Pepper. I don’t even know why I’m crying, you’re right I have won.”

 

Steve walks over now with the newly born Jasmine Maria Stark-Rogers and gently lowers her down. “Look, she’s opened her eyes.” As Tony looks into the soft blue eyes that she inherited from her father, he knows that he’ll never gain the approval of his own father no matter how much he still wants it, and he’s finally okay with that.

 

**_Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_ **

**_I will never leave her like you left me_ **

**_And she will never have to wonder her worth_ **

**_Because unlike you I'm going to put her first_ **

**_And you know,_ **

**_He'll never walk away,_ **

**_He'll never break her heart_ **

**_He'll take care of things,_ **

**_He'll love her_ **

**_And piece by piece he'll restore my faith_ **

**_That a man can be kind and a father should be great_ **


End file.
